Time Goes On
by CutePuertorican
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke left on a mission, leaving the girls they love behind. Now they have to face the changes that happened during their five year absence. Naruto/OC & Sasuke/OC. Sorry if they're OOC. I obviously don't own Naruto, in case you were wondering.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter 1**

Naruto and Sasuke were back. They had gone out on a mission and were finally back. They had just entered Konoha when they were tackled by brown and tan blurs. Sasuke had first thought it was Sakura but it turned out to be Rini. She was sitting on his chest, her legs on either side of him with a bright smile on her face. Lola was on Naruto's chest in the same position with the same expression.

"Sasuke, I can't believe your back, I missed you," Rini gushed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Rini had flowing brown hair, vibrant indigo eyes, and tan skin. Lola had fawn hair, sparkling green eyes, freckles, and tan skin as well. Rini had on a dark blue tank top, a white skirt, and flip-flops. Lola had on a pink tank top, a powder blue skirt, and flip-flops. Naruto and Sasuke's faces were both red. Having an attractive girl on you was probably the best welcome home gift they could get.

"Naruto-kun, how about we go to Ichiraku Ramen, all of us, my treat," Lola asked, her face coming closer to the blonde's. His face turned even redder when she smiled at him. He just nodded and she clapped her hands together happily. Sasuke made a look of disgust and Rini pouted.

"Oh come on Sasuke, please," She gave him her world famous puppy dog eyes and he gave in.

"Come on, get up, what are you guys lounging around for?" She put her hands on her hips after she and Lola got off them. Sasuke glared up at her while Naruto chuckled. They both got up and walked next to the girls. On their way, Sakura and Hinata cut in front of them. They were dressed in off-the-shoulder dresses that barely covered their butts. In their respective colors, Sakura in red and Hinata in black.

"Sasuke-kun, how about you ditch these losers and come over to my house," Sakura smiled in what she must've thought was a sexy manner. Hinata said the same thing to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ugh, no thanks Hinata, I promised to get ramen with Lola," Naruto ducked out of her embrace and put his arm around the brunette. Lola blushed and nodded quickly.

"Come on guys, let's get going, there are only like four chairs in the whole shop," Rini smiled once more, causing a smile to grace Sasuke's lips as well. Everything about her was intoxicating and endearing. He couldn't help feeling happy around the brunette. She cocked her head to the side in confusion at his expression.

"Sasuke, are you really smiling?" She poked the sides of his face to be sure. His eye twitched and he glared at her. Then again, she was like a female Naruto and got on his nerves just as quick. Seeing as her and Naruto practically knew each other since they were little, she must've picked up his habits. They had arrived at their destination and settled in their chairs.

"One large bowl of miso ramen please," Naruto told the server and the others ordered the same but the girls got smalls. A little bit later their orders were ready and they dug in with much gusto.

"I can't wait to take the Chunin exams," Lola stated, slurping up her noodles. Sasuke and Naruto looked over at them in surprise. The girls were two years younger than them so they were twelve while the boys were fourteen. It felt like they were just entering the academy. They were being entered in the Chunin exams at the same age Team Seven was. Rini felt their gazes and looked at them with big eyes.

"What? Is something wrong?" She questioned, ceasing her eating to give them her attention.

"Just seems soon, you guys are still kids," Sasuke told her and she pouted.

"We're not kids, we'll be turning thirteen in two days," She retorted indignantly, glaring at her bowl before slurping more noodles. Sasuke smiled softly and it reached his eyes. Naruto caught this and smirked knowingly. Sasuke felt the same way about Rini that he felt about Lola. He looked over at her and she was almost finished with her bowl. Naruto smiled at her and she returned it. She closed her eyes adding to the already cute look she had. Once they had finished, Lola reached in her pocket for money. Naruto put out his hand to stop her and put the money on the table.

"N-Naruto-kun, I promised I'd pay for it," Lola reasoned, about to give him his money back.

"Think of it as a pre-treat for passing for the Chunin exams," He said, putting a hand on her cheek. She smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Come on, let's get you girls home," Sasuke said, slipping off the stool along with Naruto. They exchanged glances and nodded.

"Get on, we're carrying you home," Naruto instructed the girls. They got on the boys backs and laughed.

"Just like old times," Rini whispered into Sasuke's ear and he chuckled.

"Sasuke, would you come and root us on, you to Naruto," Rini asked, looking at the boys.

"Of course, we'll even take you there," Sasuke promised, glancing at the indigo-eyed girl. She smiled and snuggled into his back.

"We'd like that," She sighed, closing her eyes contently. She was vaguely aware of being placed down before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sunlight filtered in and made her turn over. Someone was hovering over her and her eyes popped open. Rini looked and saw Sasuke smiling down at her.

"Sasuke!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. He laughed and she noticed he had changed back into the outfit he had after his Chunin exams. He also had his Konoha headband back in place. She touched her own which was in the same position as his.

"You had to get dressed if you want to make it," He told her and she dashed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dressed into her usual ninja uniform. It was a tight sleeveless blue shirt that had a black belt loosely around the bottom, white short shorts, arm warmers, a kunai pouch around her hip, and sandals. She walked outside and noticed he looked shocked.

"Are those the ones I gave you?" He asked, pointing at them.

"Yeah, I adjusted them a little, sorry," She looked down meekly, hiding the blush that spread across her face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in a hug.

"It looks nice on you, thanks for keeping it," He mumbled into her hair. She smiled and returned the embrace.

"Let's get you to those exams," Sasuke led the young kunoichi down the steps. Lola and Naruto were covered in noodles with surprised looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Sasuke sighed, looking pointedly at Naruto.

"I was making ramen for breakfast since it was quick but Naruto-kun distracted me and instead of burning, it exploded," Lola explained, wiping the food off her. Lola had her headband like Sakura's. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt under a jacket that resembled Naruto's and it stopped a few inches above the black shirt, an orange skirt with a slit up the side with blue pants that stopped mid-thigh underneath, and sandals. A kunai pouch on her left leg completed the look. Sasuke and Naruto had to admit the girls feminized their looks. A knock on the door made them jump. An ANBU stood on the other side of it and had a grave expression on his face.

"We need Sasuke and Naruto," He told Rini, who had answered it. She opened it wider and he went over to the boys.

"You guys need to go on another mission, sorry for the short notice but it's urgent," He told them. The boys looked at the girls and saw their fallen expressions.

"How long will we be gone?" Naruto asked, looking back at the ANBU.

"Hard to say but maybe a few even several years," He answered, sending them an apologetic look. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest before Rini beat him to it.

"It's alright, we'll be fine, you can go guys, we understand," She smiled, although it was forced. The ANBU took this as a sign to leave them alone.

"We'll be rooting for you guys," Lola said, her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill.

"Us too, we'll come back as soon as we can," Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead. She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him down to capture his lips. Naruto's eyes widened before he closed his eyes. Rini blushed and glanced at Sasuke.

"Good thing we're no—" She was cut off as Sasuke's lips descended on hers. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. The boys promised they would try to be back in a year or two. Little did they know, it would take them five years to come back.


End file.
